The Anime Alliance
by Yakuzaman5
Summary: Meanwhile, at the Hall of Justice...
1. Battle Over City Z

_I know a Hero will come._

Genos fell to his knee, clutching his chest in pain as he stared up at his enemy. He could not say a word, as his jaw had been punched clean off by the man in black. But his eyes shone with a dangerous fire. He was not done fighting yet.

He staggered back to his feet, glaring intently as he clenched his fists. The man raised his shield, staring at him. There was a dangerous look behind that mask. "You are dealing with the strongest men in all of the multiverse." He said. "You will not possibly survive unless you join us."

Genos stepped towards him, winding up for another attack, but the shield flew straight at him before he could even begin. His arm ripped out of it's socket entirely by the sheer force of the blow. He cried in pain as the shield swung back around, like a boomerang, and attached itself back to the man's outstretched arm.

"I am far from the strongest fighter from our forces." He said. "I promise you, if you surrender and join us now, no one else has to get hurt. You would not want us to let out our Hulk, believe me."

Genos' socket was sparking. He had already taken some serious damage from the fighting and had no means to continue. But he had to try. Giving up now would go against his principles.

He staggered towards the man again, trying to find the energy to attack.

The man simply stared at him dispassionately. "I warned you…"

…

"Yusuke!"

Fourteen year old Yusuke Urameshi tossed the last of the footsoldiers onto his pile of broken bodies. They were all machines, not real fighters, and as such were no match for a fighter of his caliber.

(Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho)

The girl he was with today, to his pleasure, was actually quite attractive. Long, blonde hair tied back into two twin tails, a cute face, and best of all… an incredibly short skirt that showed off her amazing legs.

(Origin: Sailor Moon)

"Hey, Serena." He said, running a hand through his hair as he turned to face her, trying to play it cool. _Keiko's going to be pissed if she ever finds about this… I better not tell her._ "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, no. Not a scratch." She said. She was awfully chipper, despite the circumstances. "Well… uh, I can't say the same about the city, though. Ha ha…"

Yusuke nodded, as he looked up at the skyscrapers in the distance. The city they were fighting in was in absolute ruins already. The DM, the legendary 'heroes' from Marvel and DC had already taken down the strongest heroes of this universe, forcing the strongest of other, neighboring universes to step in and fight back to try and save as many people as possible.

There were countless universes out there, and this was one of the unremarkable ones with no distinguishing characteristics. There were many heroes of, of course, but they were completely helpless against the awesome power of the DM. Yusuke could not blame them for falling so easily… the Incredible Hulk himself, said to be the strongest being in all of the multiverse, was here.

Not that they had seen any of the more well known fighters. Yusuke thought grimly. They had been taking out nothing but small fry since they had arrived. His eyes fell on Serena's legs. Well, at least the company was pleasant…

"We need to find someone to fight." Yusuke said. "If we let this fight go on, this universe will be completely overrun."

Serena nodded, and opened her mouth to say something, but could not quite get the words out.

From the street corner, a bright red sports car veered the turn with a loud screech. The wheels kicked up a large cloud of dust as the vehicle headed right towards them.

Yusuke instinctively stepped protectively in front of Serena, causing her to roll her eyes, as the car slid to a stop, whirling around in a complete 180 so that the driver's side was nearest to them. The window rolled down, and a familiar smug expression leaned out of the car. "Whaddup, losers?"

Yusuke eased up, disappointing to see that it was nothing more than an another ally. "Well, if it isn't Gary Motherfucking Oak."

(Origin: Pokemon)

Ten year old Gary Oak stepped out of the car, leaving it running, and shut the door behind him. He smirked at them. "How many have you gotten?" He drawled.

"Oh, a fair few." Serena told him, her eyes shining. "We were just talking about where the leaders were."

"Oh, really?" Gary asked. He smirked again. Yusuke didn't like that expression. He raised his finger at him.

"Kid, are you even old enough to drive?"

Gary ignored him entirely, which only made him angrier. "If it's the leaders you're looking for, nearly all of them are in the Center of town, fighting the heroes here who are still standing." He said. "You were wasting your time out here, honestly."

"Oh, who asked you?" Yusuke asked him angrily. "And you're one to talk… if nothing's going on out here, why did you come out here, eh?"

"I caught myself something you're really going to like."

Confused, Yusuke watched him walk around to the back of the car. Serena followed him almost immediately, watching his movements a little too intently. Yusuke rolled his eyes and quickly followed suit.

"Please hold your applause." Oak said. "It's best not to wake him." He popped open the trunk.

The first thing that popped up at them was a pair of gigantic blue eyes attached to a round pink body. For a moment, Yusuke thought that that was what he was supposed to be looking at before it jumped up at him. He screamed and swatted at it, sending it flying a few feet away. It bounced on the ground a couple of times before regaining it's balance, staring at Yusuke with a remarkably intense glare.

"Calm down, Jigglypuff." Gary said calmly. "He didn't mean it. You just surprised him, is all."

The Pokemon huffed, turning away from them.

"What are we looking at, exactly?" Serena asked quietly. She had been looking down at the trunk for the entire time the exchange had taken place, and Yusuke now joined her.

There was no getting around it. Gary Oak was carrying a half naked man with little drawings on his face in his trunk. "Gary, I know you're fucked up and all, but what exactly did you do to this guy?"

"I had Jigglypuff sing him a little song." He said casually. "Pretty sweet, huh?" He smirked again, noticing their expressions. "Come on." He said. "Do you really not know who this is?"

They shook their heads.

"It's the Incredible Hulk." Gary said impatiently. "Wasn't it obvious?"

"What?"

"How?"

"Look, his powers are based on getting angry, right? So simply putting him to sleep negated his powers." Gary smirked again. "He's just some guy otherwise."

"I don't believe it…." Serena whispered. Yusuke reluctantly agreed. The Incredible Hulk was considered to be one of, if not THE strongest member of the DM. Seeing Gary, some stupid kid, take him out of the picture was incredible.

"Yeah, well, believe it or not, it is him." Gary said. "And we need to get him out of here and back to HQ without his buddies figuring out that he's not here anymore."

"Oh, definitely!" Serena said. She looked suddenly anxious. "Maybe we could have Edward work on him and find out how to negate his powers permanently…"

"Maybe." Yusuke said. "But that's not going to happen if we keep standing around here." He moved forward and slammed the trunk door shut. "We'll escort you back to the rendezvous point." He told Gary. "We'll fend off anyone that comes your way."

"Thank you." Gary said, grinning at them. "I won't be having this guy get away from me."

"And we won't let it happen!" Serena said. "Hey, Gary? Can I ride in the front with you?"

It was now Yusuke's turn to roll his eyes as they climbed back into the car. He himself, to his annoyance, in the backseat, while Serena took the shotgun side.

"Wow, what do all these buttons do?"

She pressed something and a hot blast of air hit in the face. "Pah!" She reeled back in surprise. "Too hot!"

The boys rolled their eyes at her antics, and once Jigglypuff jumped up back into the car, they were off again.

…

Mikasa Ackerman growled as she swung herself around in mid-air, regaining her balance. She raised her swords as she stared upward at the giant above her.

"I've fought bigger."

(Origin: Attack on Titan)

Mikasa let her gear strike the building behind him, and with a mighty lurch she darted forward. The thing took a massive swat at her, but she narrowly avoided the blow. With one swift, deft blow, she struck down Giant-Man, and he collapsed onto the ground below. But with one last lurch, he took hold of Mikasa's hook and sent her tumbling to the ground.

"Mikasa!"

An orange blur was there, right by her side, and swiftly cut her loose in midair. Mikasa found herself flying through the air as the body crashed down behind them. They landed neatly on a nearby building.

She stared at the wildly grinning face in front of her. "That was a close one, Mikasa!" He chirped. "You could have been killed."

(Origin: Naruto)

Mikasa agreed. "Thank you, Naruto." She said quietly. "But can you set me down, now?" She noticed that his hand had wandered up her thigh. Whether by accident or intention, she could not say.

He nodded, still grinning, and allowed her to take her footing. She grimaced as she examined her gear. He had the best intentions, but Naruto, ever the careless ninja, had to destroy her gear to get her out of there. She could not blame him, considering the situation, but in its current condition she could no longer fight.

"No worries." Naruto told her, as he bent over. "I have you covered."

Mikasa watched, amazed, as Naruto whipped out a scroll and placed his hand on it. In a poof of smoke, a replacement set of gear appeared out of nowhere.

"I learned my lesson from last time!" He told her cheerfully, as he handed it to her. "I'm not going to leave you defenseless again."

Mikasa opened her mouth to thank him again, but then closed it just as quickly. She simply nodded. "Allow me the chance to switch…"

She had to make sure the set was in perfect working order. She gave it a quick once over, making sure it was fully fueled, before donning it. "Thank you, Naruto." She said. "I mean that."

"Awwww, maybe you should ask her out!"

The two whirled around to find a masked man leering down at them from above. Dressed all in black, the Spider-Man was hanging from a nearby building by a piece of webbing. The two anime warriors adjusted themselves to stare up at him.

"Spider-Man!"

"In the flesh." He said. "Um, who are you guys, again? I remember fighting you at some point, but names escape me…"

"We don't give our names to the enemy…"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The Seventh Hokage!" Mikasa groaned. Spider-Man whipped out a small book and began perusing it, flipping through its pages.

"Ah, I remember now. Naruto Uzumaki… The DM consider you quite dangerous, I see. But you're nothing I can't handle. And Mikasa…"

"Nothing you can't handle?" Naruto repeated dangerously. "I'm the strongest ninja in my village!" His hand clenched into a fist.

"A village is a small place." Spider-man said amicably, as he began to read Mikasa's entry in his book. "Huh, I bet a horde of titans would smash it to pieces within moments."

Mikasa's temper flared. Her grip on her blades tightened. "Say that again." She growled. "I dare you."

Spider-Man stared at her. "Or perhaps the Titans aren't that threatening at all." He said. "If, after all, your people can afford to send one of their strongest fighters to fight us-"

The hook grappled itself onto the building behind him. Her engine roared, and she raised her blades to strike. Spiderman, immediately, dropped down below her. She slammed into the building, whirled around, and then chased after him.

He shot off down the city streets, and Mikasa pursued him. Naruto quickly broke off into a run, following her. "Be careful, Mikasa." He shouted at her. "He's trying to agitate you!"

Mikasa growled, as she spun around to shoot her gear into the building just ahead of Spiderman. She shot forward, her blades at the ready, but he nimbly dodged. She slammed into the side of the building with great speed, but she did not let that deter her. She pulled the gear away from the wall and dropped, trying to get moving again. But it was already too late.

Spider Man ran down the wall towards her and caught her in a mighty tackle. Mikasa screamed as the two of the plummeted to the streets below. Webbing was already surrounding her limbs. She could not move.

And then Naruto was there, several of him, in fact. One lashed out at Spiderman, forcing him to pull away from her. Another wrapped his hands around her, and once again Mikasa found herself in his arms.

"Your wife isn't going to appreciate this, I imagine." She said, a faint smile on her lips. Naruto laughed sheepishly as he- or at least, his clone, cut her loose.

Above them Spiderman was outmatched by the half dozen Naruto clones who had leapt forward to deal with him. Suddenly he had nowhere to turn. And then a blast of energy tore through them, turning the clones to smoke.

Above them, high above the streets, flew the Iron Man. Clad in dark red armor, his gaze was fixated on Spiderman.

"Nice going, kid. You almost blew it. Good thing I was-"

A white blur slammed into him from behind, causing the Iron Man to stagger in mid-air. A creature wearing a thick white fur hood clawed his armor, trying to find a weak spot.

"Out of my way!"

Iron Man swatted the thing aside, and it slammed into a nearby building with a yelp. Mikasa stepped forward, anxious to help, but Naruto stopped her.

"She'll be fine." Naruto said, his eye on Iron Man. He raised the radio to his lips and whispered a request into it. "Hey, is Izzy available? Or Casshan? Or… anyone who knows how to handle machines?"

"No time for that, Naruto." Mikasa said grimly, as she pushed herself out of his arms and stared up at him with intense dislike. "We're just going to have to make do with what we have."

He nodded. Spiderman had jumped up top of a nearby building and appeared to be catching his breath. Naruto had been relentless.

From the side of the building, the figure shifted, shaking it's head.

"Hey, San!" Naruto called out. "You alright?"

(Origin: Princess Mononoke)

San spat at him in response. "What do you think, Fox?" She snapped. "Do I look alright to you?" She staggered to her feet slowly as she brandished her knife in front of her. She raised her head high, up above her, to the men staring down at them.

"I swear I will rip you apart, Stark." She said. "Limb from limb."

Tony Stark laughed. He actually laughed. "Even without this suit, you are no match for me, I'm afraid." He said. San growled at him, and then suddenly scampered to the side of the building and made as if to climb it.

"San, step back."

From behind them, another combatant stepped into view. His bizarre yellow, black, and purple hair was unusual even among the Anime Alliance. He was thin and not at all muscular, yet somehow exuded an air of absolute confidence. His hands were calmly pressed into the pocket of his pants. He too stared up at Tony Stark with a look of intense dislike.

"Yugi Moto…"

(Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh)

"I did not get the chance to claim your soul in our last encounter." Yugi said, his voice dark. "I will not allow that to happen again."

"And neither will I be foolish enough to entertain your games, Pharaoh." Stark spat. He was afraid, Naruto realized, amused. Their last encounter had left an impression on him.

"Yet you would blindly destroy an entire city for your own gain…" Yugi shook his head, smirking slightly. "You are nothing but a coward."

"Don't listen to him." Spider-Man urged. "He's only trying to mess with you. He knows he can't do anything if you don't agree with his terms."

Stark nodded, although he still seemed a little rattled.

"This isn't over, Pharaoh!" He cried. He took off and soared away. Spiderman quickly followed. Naruto was amazed.

"Wow, Yugi." He said, as he approached the other man. "What in the world did you do to him last time?"

Yugi smiled. "Merely showed him the error of his ways." He said. "If I had a bit longer, we wouldn't have had to fight him today."

San staggered over to them, looking irritable as ever. She turned to Naruto, the only one of the three she liked, and held out her arm. He took it and examined it closely. "Broken." He said. "You should get back home and get a Senzu bean."

"You don't have any with you?" Mikasa asked, incredulous.

"I forgot my bag at home…"

"I have several." Yugi interrupted.

"I don't want your beans, human-"

Yami ignored her. He brought out the bag and handed a bean to Naruto. He nodded his thanks and gave it to her. She ate it, although reluctantly, and before long her arm was moving properly again.

"How's the battle faring?" Mikasa asked anxiously. "We've saved all those we could, but-"

"Everything is coming to a head in the center of the city right now." Yugi told her. "The last wave of heroes from this world are taking a stand against the DM. Captain America, several of the X-men, Wonder Woman… many of their warriors are there."

San sniffed. "Cowards, all of them." She said. "We have only battled stragglers."

"Perhaps we should head for the center of town, then?" Mikasa suggested. "We aren't doing any good out here."

The group nodded amongst themselves and then set out. Yugi walking out a leisurely pace behind the others, who had sprinted on ahead of him.

…

The sudden jolt in the car took all three of them aback. Gary cried as his head slammed against the wheel. Serena, who had been looking out the window, let out a scream as a large claw narrowly missed impaling her leg.

Only Yusuke seemed to be prepared. "Spirit gun!"

The blast caught their assailant completely unawares. He was thrown backward by the sheer force of the blast, and Yusuke, in a flash, was there as well.

The creature before him staggered to its feet as he glared hatefully at it. "Wolverine." Yusuke said coldly, as he clenched his fist. "Here I thought you retired."

Wolverine's face had been almost completely destroyed by the blast. But due his regenerative powers, which had been amplified with the help of the best scientists the DM had to offer, he had not been killed. Already his skin was returning to his skull, and already his bones were starting to mend. Yusuke thought it best to end it now.

He darted forward, too quickly the eye to see, and slammed his fist into Wolverine's face. He winced in pain as the man went flying. His face might have been the hardest thing he had ever had to hit. But the other man flew across the room and slammed into a wall.

Despite that, he still staggered to his feet. Yusuke growled as he took a step forward. Wolverine was no match for him physically, but his ability to regenerate was going to be a pain to work with.

"Go!" Yusuke called behind him. "I'll hold him off."

Serena shot him a worried look as Gary slammed on the pedal, causing the wheels to spin. They were not supposed to be separated…

"I'll be fine." Yusuke told her. "Just get out of here!"

"I don't think the Sailor girl is going anywhere, Detective." Wolverine rasped, as he raised his claws. Yusuke watched him waringly, his fist clenched. Despite the massive gap in power between them, he knew better than to underestimate his enemy.

"Ahhh!"

Gary ducked behind the dashboard as an intense wave of fire hit it. Serena waved her hand and a powerful aura of magical energy appeared between them, sheltering them both from the flames.

From the top of a nearby building another figure stood. Bright, red flames burst from its body as it stared down at them hungrily.

"Ghost Rider…" Gary murmured. "Ichigo… We could really use Ichigo…"

"I can take care of him, don't worry." Serena told him, as she tried to pry off her seatbelt. "Just get him out of here…"

She leapt out of the shattered window and rolled across the hood of the car, staring up at the ghostly figure above her.

The car began to move and she quickly stepped down from the hood. She may have told Gary that she could handle it, but personally she rather hoped that Yusuke would settle his fight quickly…

"Ah!"

The surprise blow from above caught her completely by surprise. Serena hit the ground as a red, stiletto boot slammed near her head.

Serena slowly rasied her head to see the incredible visage of the Legendary Wonder Woman standing above her.

"So this is the famous Sailor Moon…"

She allowed Sailor Moon to get to her feet, shakily, her hands raised. "I have heard much of your exploits, Sailor Moon." Wonder Woman said, her voice strong and resolute. "Yet I already feel that you don't live up to your reputation…."

Sailor Moon struck a pose, her eyes shining. "I think you will find I'm full of surprises, Amazon." She said, trying to sound braver than she felt. "Um, by the way, can I have your autograph-"

The blow caught her completely off guard. Sailor Moon fell to her knees, clutching her stomach, as Wonder Woman stared down at her dispassionately. Ghost Rider stepped up behind her, flames shooting in every direction with each step.

"She's no match for you, WW…." The thing laughed. Wonder Woman smiled.

"Not much is, I'm afraid." She said. "Now… perhaps you should save our friend…?"

Ghost Rider nodded, and out of nowhere an intimidating looking motorcycle burst into existence behind him in a sea of fire. He turned, mounted the thing, and took over.

"Now." Wonder Woman said, as she turned back to Serena. "Where were we…?"

Gary cast a worried looking glance into his rearview mirror. Ghost Rider was there, right behind him, gaining on him with incredible speed. The car was quite fast, but it was impossible for him to gain any real speed in this city, even with the lack of traffic. He needed to get to a proper highway... but then again, he would likely be able to go faster too.

Gary also did not dare to call forth his Pokemon in this situation. Doing so would be suicidal for them, as he would not be able to call them back if there was too much distance between them. No, he would have to think of something else…

And just then, a majestic white horse launched itself up and over his car!

Gary cast a horrified look behind him as the horse and rider neatly landed in the road behind them, in between Ghost Rider and their quarry. The figure, a knight wearing a Hawk like helm, raised a thin sword against their enemy.

(Origin: Berserk)

"You will not lay a hand on that boy." Griffith said, his voice as calm and collected as always, as he slashed his sword in front of him threateningly. Ghost Rider raised his own weapon, and began to charge forward.

Gary had no choice but to keep going. He could not afford to keep getting sidetracked by distractions. He had to get The Hulk out of here.

"Ugh!" The horse whinnied in surprise as Griffith was knocked to the ground. He stood up almost immediately, sword outstretched, as the Motorcycle came back around again.

He had no experience with mounts such as this, but regardless he thought of it as little more than an ordinary horse… perhaps only a little quicker. He stood at the ready, and once the motorcycle came near enough he dived out of the way, his sword lashing out at the rider in the same movement.

But this was no mortal man. The blow did nothing. Griffith flinched as the thing threw the thing straight at his head. He bent over, and the chain slammed straight into his head. The force of the blow sent Griffith falling to the ground. His horse whined, trotting around in a circle back to its master.

Ghost Rider approached, swinging the chain dangerously. Griffith rolled over, ignoring the throbbing in his head, as he slowly got to his feet, brandishing his weapon.

Ghost Rider slowly advanced on him, the engine of his mount roaring threateningly. Griffith grimaced, trying to fight off the pain in his head.

"Go, Ichigo! Use your slash attack!"

Griffith recoiled as a powerful sword went slicing through the air in between them. Ghost Rider cried out in pain as his motorcycle fell to pieces. Smoke filled the air for several seconds, but when it subsided two new figures were standing there in between them.

"You okay there, Griffith?" Ichigo Kurosaki asked, as he shouldered his massive Zanpakuto. "He didn't mess you up too badly, did he?"

(Origin: Bleach)

Griffith shook his head as he slowly clambered to his feet. "No, I am fine, thanks to you." He assured Ichigo."

"Thanks to ME you mean." The girl standing at Ichigo's side piped up. "Griffith, you always do everything wrong."

Griffith's eyes fell on the girl curiously. "Satsuki?" He said blankly. "Why are you here?"

(Origin: Ghost Stories)

…

(The original English dub of Ghost Stories)

"I'm not like you dorks." Satsuki said, wagging her finger at him as she popped open her book. Intricate, detailed drawings of various spirits and ghosts flashed past his eyes as she ruffled through the pages. "I don't need to swing a sword around to get things done."

She stopped at a page, and peered at it.

"Ghost Rider." She said. "You are a Dare Devil… who made a deal with the devil… What, was the name Daredevil already taken?"

"It was." Ichigo told her. Satsuki sighed.

"God, your creators are so dumb." She said. "You should be Daredevil, Daredevil should be called Batman, and Batman should be-"

"I brought you along to exorcise him, Satsuki." Ichigo said exasperatedly. "Can you do it or not?"

"Oh yeah-"

She raised her hand towards Ghost Rider, her eyes narrowed. "Zankoku na tenshi no you ni showonem yo, shinwa ni nare…"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Oh come on…"

"Go back to hell, you son of a bitch! I'm the best there's ever been!"

BAM. In a flash of sparks and light Ghost Rider was no more.

"Ha!" Satstuki crowed. "I have the power of the Lord and Anime on my side…" She blanched, suddenly looking shifty. "Um, could no one mention I said that? To anyone? Especially not from back home?"

"Magnificent." Griffith said, as he stepped over to them, limping a little. "You both did splendidly.

"You did rather well yourself, for a mere mortal." Ichigo said.

"Yes… for a mere mortal." Satsuki said, her eyes on the necklace wrapped tightly around Griffth's neck. "You would have done the same for your friends back home, I'm sure."

Griffith bowed his head. "Nevertheless, I am still in your debt." He said. His white horse trotted over to him and nuzzled him with its snout. He reached out a hand and touched it, stroking it gently. "How does the battle fare?"

"We're not sure." Ichigo told him flatly. "We only just got here. Things are getting way out of control."

Griffith nodded, his lips tightened. "Yes, I am aware. All of this steel and machinery… it isn't natural."

Satsuki groaned. "Griffith, just stick with us from now on, okay? We'll help you through the city and make sure you keep fighting the right people."

A huge explosion nearby stopped the conversation.

"It's coming from the center of the city." Ichigo noted, his eyes narrowed. "The fighting must be converging on that single point."

"You know what that means, don't you?" Satsuki asked, barely able to contain her excitement. "Boys!"

Ichigo groaned exasperatedly as Satsuki raced ahead of them. Griffith mounted his horse and followed her, with Ichigo taking up the rear.

…

"Agh!"

Gary slammed hard on the accelerator, trying desperately to free himself from the grip of the magnetic energy above him.

There, floating high above him, was Magneto himself.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Gary Oak?" The mutant asked him, his open palm outstretched. Gary knew full well that if he closed his hand he could crush the car into a trash can.

Gary grimaced, unsure of what to do next. Was Magneto aware of just who he was dragging around with him? What was his best bet? Should he fight, or try to run for it? He could call out Alakazam and have it teleport him out of here…

But Alakazam would have to teleport the Incredible Hulk as well, which could easily jolt him awake and trigger his powers. Gary had no choice. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his hand on the steering wheel.

"You are no match for me, Gary Oak." Magneto said, smirking, as he floated down towards him. "None of your creatures can match my powers…"

Gary was not in a position to argue. If het tried to fight Magneto the Hulk could get away.

"Now, I think you have something that belongs to us."

Gary flinched as the lid of his trunk burst off, shooting off into the sky. The car tilted backwards, and Gary heard a loud thud behind him as he was pressed back into his seat.

"Good bye, Gary Oak…" Magneto murmured, as he tightened his hand.

"Gum Gum…."

Magneto turned around, surprised, as a powerful fist slammed straight into his face. He went flying through buildings, dust rising in his wake.

The car went tumbling to the ground, and Gary let out a loud cry as it slammed into the concrete, nose pointed upward. He stood there, unwilling to even move as the car slowly began to tilt forward, and then slam back down.

Gary felt his head slam into the steering wheel, his seat belt chaffing his waist and chest. And then everything was still.

"Thank Arceus for seat belts…"

Gary undid his belt and slid out in the street, his legs shaking. He raised his head high towards the building above him. Dressed in a straw hat and red jacket, the figure's smiling face was peering towards where Magneto had disappeared to.

"Luffy." Gary muttered.

(Origin: One Piece)

"Oh, Gary!" Luffy said, surprised, as he turned his head downward. "Where did you come from?"

"The car…" Gary told him, through gritted teeth. "I was-"

He started, whirling around in horror as the car behind him began to shift. A large, green blob was pushing up against it from below.

"Shit!"

Gary turned and ran as the Incredible Hulk burst upwards, sending the car flying into the sky. Luffy let out an excited whoop and jumped down between them, his fists raised. That was just fine with Gary.

The Hulk roared at Luffy, its fists clenched, but Luffy smiled brightly.

"So you're the Incredible Hulk!" He said. "I've been wanting to fight you-"

The Hulk raised a hand and smacked Luffy aside. Much as he did to Magneto earlier, he went smashing through the city, sending entire building collapsing all around him.

This was bad. Gary realized. Things were going to quickly get out of control. The Incredible Hulk was…

It roared again, its head towards the Sky, and then leapt off to the center of town!

Gary watched it go, openmouthed, marveling at its speed and power.

"Ha!" Gary jumped as Luffy came tearing back into the scene. "Where did he go? Where did he go?"

He began looking around eagerly, as if expecting the Incredible Hulk to come tearing around the corner.

"He went towards the center of town…" Gary said quietly.

"Okay!"

And in another flash Luffy was off again, racing off down the street.

…

Genos staggered. Each of his limbs had been cleanly ripped off. His face was damaged behind recognition. Sparks were flying from his broken parts.

"You are determined." Captain America noted, as he lowered his shield. "During the 2016 election I fought as hard you to protect my country from tyranny."

"Tyranny?" Genos whispered, as he tried to straighten himself. "You… are… heroes…?"

"Yes." Captain America said simply. "in the name of President Hillary Clinton, and all of the DM, I-"

He stopped as something large and heavy came crashing down into the street below.

"Hulk?" He repeated, bemused. "Where have you been?"

Genos flinched as a loud, stomping thing approached them. Despite the Captain's friendly tone, he took several steps back.

"Something's not right…" He murmured. "He's not in control!"

The Hulk roared, stepping forward and punching Captain America. He barely managed to raise his shield to block the blow. It promptly shattered on contact. The man went flying through the air and slammed into nearby buildings.

The thing roared, and Genos found himself flinching away in fear.

Some distance away, both sides were observing the situation. Neither were sure what to make of it.

"He's out of control." Wonder Woman muttered, as she took a step forward. "He needs to be put out of his misery."

"No, Diana, wait." Lex Luthor stepped forward in his high powered battlesuit, eyeing the Hulk with interest. "I think now is a good time to test our latest weapon…"

On the other side of the street, the members of the Anime Alliance were standing, watching Hulk thrash about.

"Who is that at his feet?" Mikasa asked, holding her swords at her side. "He's not one of ours…"

"A local, no doubt." Naruto said grimly. San stared at him, enraptured as his eyes suddenly shifting into an evil, sinister looking red. "Someone trying to defend his home."

San bared her teeth down at the Incredible Hulk, almost growling. Yugi, who was standing on her other side, was much more calm and relaxed.

"Can you fight him, Naruto?"

"I can try." Naruto said doubtfully. "But if All Might couldn't do it, I'm not sure I can." Despite his words, he was clearly preparing himself for a fight. "But I'm worried about that Machine guy…"

"Go on, then." Yugi urged him. "We will protect the-"

He stopped as a loud gunshot filled the air. "What was that?" He said sharply. Mikasa narrowed her eyes.

"It stopped moving."

She was right. The Incredible Hulk stood there above Genos, completely unmoving. Its eyes were wide and staring.

"That's it." Lex Luthor said simply, as he took a step back, rifle in hand. The syringe he had shot into the Incredible Hulk's back was protruding from its neck, exactly where he had fired it. "We don't want to be anywhere near when it starts taking effect."

"What is what?" Wonder Woman asked, her gaze narrowed.

"A rage serum." Lex said. "Made by our very own Superman himself."

"A-"

Wonder Woman stared down at Incredible Hulk with interest. "So you're saying-"

"The Incredible Hulk will become more powerful than he ever has before." Lex said. "This universe is done."

He turned into the portal behind him and disappeared. Wonder Woman stood as her remaining comrade followed him, all to eager to get out of the Hulk's way.

"I do not envy you, Anime Alliance." She said softly. "The Incredible Hulk is one of the strongest things I have ever met."

She turned and joined her comrades.

"Guys!"

Ichigo, Griffith, Satsuki, and the others joined with Naruto and their group, as they looked down at the still Hulk.

"What happened?" Gary asked urgently. "Did someone get him?"

"No, I don't think so." Mikasa said. "He just stopped moving all of a sudden…."

The group froze as the Hulk began to move again.

"We have no time for this." Naruto decided. "There's still someone down there!"

Without hesitation, the Anime Alliance leapt down into the field of battle, weapons drawn. Yugi, knowing that this was not his fight, chose to kneel down and cup Geno's body in his hands.

"You are still alive, yes?"

The cyborg's eyes flickered slightly. "Yes…"

"I will get you out of here." Yugi promised, as Mikasa stepped in front of him, swords whirling.

"Who are you people…" Genos murmured. "Where is… Master…?"

"We're the only ones who can stand up to this thing." Naruto said. "You fought well, but leave this to us. You're in safe hands."

Genos stared at him, still sparking. Yugi wrapped his arms around him and tried to move him out of the way.

"What is he doing?" Mikasa hissed, as the Hulk turned his head down towards them, considering them. He still did not move. "Wha-"

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

Mikasa shrieked as the sheer force of the things scream sent her flying backward into the building. Naruto braced himself against the ground and barely held his own against it. Luffy, surprised as well, had to grab hold of his leg. Ichigo stuck his sword into the ground and grabbed tightly towards it. Everyone else went flying.

"Oof!" Satsuki moaned, as she rubbed her ear. "Why the hell did I even come? I can't fight that!" Mikasa pushed herself off her and climbed back to he feet. San growled, as she pushed away Geno's roughed up body.

"Get off of me, machine!"

"Ignore her." Satsuki said to a surprised looking Genos. "You could say she's a bit of a bitch."

Mikasa, the first to recover, stood with her swords at the ready, watching as Naruto, Luffy, and Ichigo stared down the monster. Was it her imagination, or was it getting bigger…?

"Ichigo." Naruto said, his eyes never leaving their enemy. "Is it just me, or…?"

"It's not just you." Ichigo said grimly, as he pulled his sword out of the ground. "He's stronger than he was when he fought All Might."

Luffy grinned. "Good! I've been looking for a challenge!"

Naruto grinned, despite himself. "It has been a while since the three of us have had to team up like this." He acknowledged. "Just like old times, huh?"

Despite their banter, there was a sense of unease in the air. The Incredible Hulk was still getting bigger. Without a second word, the three struck out, with their most powerful attacks.

"Not a scratch!" Naruto cried out, as he went flying past the Incredible Hulk's head. The Hulk had not even flinched.

"It's power is overwhelming!" Ichigo said. "This is something else…"

They struck again, in three completely different directions, but again the Incredible Hulk did not even flinch.

"If it decides to attack, we're fucked!" Ichigo called out.

And just then it did.

It swiped its hand forward, and a powerful gust of air sent the three catapaulting into the air. Gary watched them go as they became a twinkle in the sky.

"Looks like they're blasting off again…" He muttered. Satsuki laughed, in spite of the severity of the situation. Mikasa grimaced, as the Incredible Hulk slowly began to step towards them. With each step the ground began to tremble. Griffith got to his feet and stood by her, hand on his sword.

"An overwhelming opponent, to be sure." He said to her. Mikasa smiled at him softly.

"I've tackled bigger." She said.

The group almost felt themselves flying backward as the Hulk stepped towards them again.

"I will hold it off." Mikasa said, glaring at it. "I will not let it touch you."

"Don't be ridiculous." San spat, as she brandished her knife. "I will not let that thing walk all over me."

"Neither will I." Gary smirked, as he stepped forward, Pokeball in hand. "Alakazam and I have a score to settle with this punk…

Yugi got to his feet and joined them as well. Hair flowing with powerful magical energy. "I will do my part as well." He said. Mikasa nodded at him, and then turned back to face their enemy.

They were up against a creature they knew could punch through entire planets and could survive being thrown into the sun. And today it was more powerful than it had ever been before. None of them could match up against something like that. Even Goku himself, if he were here, likely would not be able to stand up to such a thing.

But that didn't matter. Mikasa knew. This universe had no part in this conflict, other than being more similar to Anime Alliance controlled territory than those universes controlled by the DM. They had no choice but to stand and fight, no matter the odds against them. It was no different than from within the walls.

. Genos stared at them, his eyes flickering, and then his eyes fell past them. His eyes widened in recognition

"M-master!"

Mikasa squinted her eyes. She had not seen him at first, but immediately behind the Incredible Hulk stood an ordinary looking bald man, dressed in an awkward looking suit and cape. He stared up at the Incredible Hulk with interest.

"Where did you come from?" He asked.

The Incredible Hulk turned, its gaze fell on the man. It roared again, this time much more powerfully than before. Entire buildings behind the man gave out, blowing away into dust. The mere sound of its voice was just as devasting as a Kamehameha wave.

But the man himself just stood there, staring upward at the Hulk with interest.

"Huh." He said.

It was over in an instant. The Incredible Hulk, one of the most feared and powerful members of the DM, exploded. The man's fist was outstretched, his eyes narrowed. Mikasa dropped her weapons and fell to her knees, her eyes on the blood stained area.

"It only took One Punch…"

ONE PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!


	2. Battle Over Evangelion Part 1

"It only took One Punch."

The atmosphere was thicker than usual in the Hall of Champions. None of the heroes seated around the table spoke at all, mulling in their thoughts over the events of what had happened.

"Surely, there must have been some kind of mistake…" Wonder Woman offered, unable to bring herself to believe that their last campaign had ended so pitifully.

Although the DM was made up entirely of the most powerful warriors in all of the multiverses, the majority of the highest echelon of their ranks, the Watchmen, were warriors that Wonder Woman considered her closest friends and confidants. Most members of the Watchmen had once made up the Justice League, before Superman led them into a new golden age on Earth. Unsatisfied with this, Superman turned to conquering the known universe, and then other universes. They met some powerful opposition. The X-Men, the Avengers, The Power Rangers, The Rebel Alliance, but until now had always claimed victories against their enemies, who dared defy them.

They had met no serious resistance until the formation of the Anime Alliance, when a man named Son Goku managed to exchange blows with Superman himself and dealt a great blow against them during their invasion. Goku, although not a bright man, seemed to have enough connections with multi universal beings to make organizing a real resistance against them possible. Until now the Watchmen had been confident that Goku and his followers would soon bow before their superior powers.

Until now.

"There was no mistake." Lex Luthor said, his eyes narrowed. "I do not make mistakes." Although not a member of the Watchmen proper, he had been called up into their Hall of Champions in order to discuss the situation. "It was as you see on the screen before you. The Incredible Hulk reached a level of power he has never reached before…"

On the holographic screen before her she could see the Hulk's muscles swelling, ten, twenty, thirty times their usual size. He was massive. Lex had reassured them that a blow from him in that state could have destroyed stars.

"And he was promptly defeated in a single punch."

The image zoomed out. A strange, gaudy looking man stepped up to the Incredible Hulk. He stared at it as the Hulk roared at him, and then struck. The blow almost seemed to bounce off as the very air around them seemed to explode with an incredible force.

Diana felt the breath in her throat as the man said something, and then brought up his own fist. The Incredible Hulk did not even react as the fist reached his chin.

Wonder Woman had never seen anything like it. The Hulk's entire upper body exploded into pieces, sending chunks of gore and muscles flying all over the city. The head itself soared up into the sky, completely out of sight. The clip replayed itself from the beginning, as if to reassure her as to what she was seeing was real.

"It only took One Punch." Lex Luthor repeated. "To destroy the Incredible Hulk."

He was repeating himself by this point, but he had to do so. No one sitting at the table believed that something like this was even possible.

"Not only was the Hulk fully transformed and at peak power… He had just achieved a new level of power that was unheard of, even for him. Superman and I had designed that formula in hopes that we could send him rampaging across entire multiverses, destroying all who do not suit our needs. But this man stopped him."

"That's what it looks like." Batman said, folding his hands in front of him. "But is that what really happened?"

Lex stared at him, his eyes narrowed. Batman continued. "This formula had never been tested in the field before this battle." He went on to say. "Perhaps it did not have the results you believed it would have. Perhaps it was the formula itself that killed the Incredible Hulk."

"I do not make mistakes." Lex repeated.

"Face facts, Luthor." Batman said dryly. "A man that could kill the Incredible Hulk in a single blow simply could not exist. The Hulk has a history of destroying entire planets with his bare hands, and has gone toe to toe with the strongest beings in the multiverse. He is completely unstoppable."

The figure at the end of the table shifted forward. Batman noticeably stiffened.

"Not completely." Superman said, his voice quiet. "I defeated him myself, when we did battle." His eyes flickered towards Luthor. "Perhaps in granting the Incredible Hulk more strength, it opened up more weaknesses. One that a relatively weak, unknown hero could have taken advantage of." He stared straight away, down towards the other side of the table. "I think we need to consult with Bruce before we jump to any major assumptions." He said. "Has he been brought back to life yet?"

…

Saitama sat across his table at the man sitting across from him. He was quite a large man, far more so than he. Much like the S-class heroes he often dealt with, his costume was quite flashy and colorful. Reds, Whites, and Blues. The man's most distinguishing characteristic, Saitama noted, was his large smile.

"I am All-Might." The man had said to him as after the battle. "The greatest hero in my world."

(Origin: My Hero Academia)

Saitama half expected him to launch into a lengthy explanation about who he was and what he was doing here, but he was surprised when All-Might cut straight to the point. "You want to fight stronger opponents… don't you?"

Saitama leaned forward. Already his hopes were raising.

"I'm listening."

All-Might's smile was radiant. "I am a member of a group of inter-universal defenders who fight to protect everything from the Injustice of the DM." He explained. "The DM wish to conquer and subjugate the entire multiverse into following their twisted draconian approach to stopping Evil in all of its forms."

Saitama opened his mouth to ask him just what the hell he was doing here then but All-Might interrupted him. "To do this they send the strongest fighters from their universe into others to completely eradicate all of their strongest fighters and enslave all of the survivors." He said. "The Strongest are inducted into their own forces, and the process begins anew."

"So…"

"As a result, a group of fighters from many different universes have banded together to fight off this menace." All-Might said. Despite his words of chaos and death, the smile never left his face. "We are the Anime Alliance, a group that unites heroes under one banner to protect the multiverse at large from the DM."

Saitama was starting to get bored.

"And we would like your help in fighting off this menace."

Saitama yawned. All Might stared at him expectantly.

"Seems pretty interesting." Saitama drawled. "if I have nothing else going on… sure. I'll do it." He waved his hand around the room absentmindedly. "Not much goes on around here any who…"

"Splendid!" All Might said brightly. The smile never left his face, although inwardly he was a little troubled. He was truthfully a little put off by the other hero's lackadaisal attitude. Was this really the man who had defeated the Incredible Hulk in One Punch?

…

"Oh damn it!"

Robin pounded the vending machine with his fist. The bottle of Dr. Pepper he had been craving sat there as if mocking him. It had been caught in the innards of the machine and was hanging in mid-air.

"Get out so I can-"

"Robin, what are you doing?"

Robin turned to find Raven floating lazily towards him. The glowing red eye on her forehead, the large black tattoos running down her back, and the incredibly revealing shorts and bra did nothing to distract Robin's.

"The fucking soda won't come out!" He snapped at her. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"So?" She asked. "Put in another quarter."

"I don't HAVE another quarter." Robin stressed, as he clenched his fist "The damn thing is stuck. Do you have one I can borrow?"

"One." Raven told him. "But I wanted some candy for myself."

She floated to the candy machine next to the soda and raised her hand. Something in the machine clicked, and the piece of candy fell to the floor. Robin stared at her as the bar of Candy floated upward, unwrapping itself. Raven looked at it hungrily as the wrapped fell to the floor.

"Raven!" Robin cried. "What did you do?"

"I paid for my candy." She told him. "Completely legitimately." She took a bite out of her candy. It was delicious.

"Well, help me out with mine!" Robin said. "You can use your powers to get my Dr. Pepper!"

Raven turned and began to float away. "Daddy says I shouldn't use my powers to help people." She said, sounding almost bored. "Bye."

Robin was already chasing after her. "Wait-"

"Robin, how could you?"

Robin flinched, as powerful, feminine hands wrapped around him from behind. Long, bright red hair fell across his face, and he sputtered.

"I have told you many times, Robin!" The woman hissed. "Never, ever speak to another woman!"

He pulled away from her, gasping a little. "No, Starfire." He said, trying to placate her. "I didn't want to sleep with her. Honest! I just wanted a little help getting my Dr. Pepper!"

Starfire's eyes narrowed. "And why exactly can you not drink your icky soft drink?" She asked. "I had plenty of mustard in MY ROOM…"

Robin took a step back from her. "Uh, that sounds great, Starfire… but I really wanted Dr. Pepper today…"

Her green eyes flashed. "Is that why you were speaking with THAT girl?"

"Well, yeah-"

She punched him across the face. He went flying into the wall with a thud. Robin groaned in pain as Starfire huffed, crossing her arms.

"I have… to tell Batman…"

…

"You should have brought him straight to me." Edward raged, as he waved his hands above his head. The large pile of books on his desk threatened to topple over dangerously. "I've been wanting to take a look at the Incredible Hulk since I got here!"

(Origin: Full Metal Alchemist)

"I know, I said the same thing." Serena said, nodding furiously, as she cast a glance at Yusuke. "Not that it matters now, though…"

Yusuke crossed his arms, head bent. "It is only a matter of time until he comes back." He said grimly. "Death doesn't do much to stop these people. Usually."

Serena laughed. "Thankfully we're no different." She chirped. "And now we know someone who can take out the Hulk… in One Punch!"

She thrust her fist forward energetically, imitating the footage that they had taken of the now famous attack. Yusuke rolled his eyes at her antics, desperately trying to stop himself from teasing her. _Think of Keiko Think of Keiko Think of Keiko think of Keiko Think of Keiko…_

"Oh, is the guy who did that coming to join us?" Eric asked with interest, as he reached for a pen. "I hadn't heard…"

"Yeah, All Might just went and explained everything to him." Yusuke said. "He agreed immediately."

"That's good." Edward said. "I'd love to meet him."

Yusuke sighed. "You and everyone else here." He said, his voice gloomy. "The guys still can't believe it…"

Edward opened his mouth to ask another question, but before he could the door behind them opened.

"Um, Mr. Elric?" The small, meek girl said, as she stepped into the room, a large potted plant in hand. "I have the plant you wanted…"

"Oh yeah." Edward said, smiling at her. "Thanks a lot Minatsuki. You're a huge help."

(Origin: Dead Man Wonderland)

The girl smiled softly, blushing a little, as she set the plant down on the desk. "Well, I'll do whatever I can to help…" She said. "I'm certainly not a fighter like you three, but I can help out, just a little…"

Serena smiled widely at her. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Minatsuki." She chirped. "If you didn't clean my room, who would?"

The phone on Ed's desk began to ring.

"Ah, excuse me." He said quickly. He reached over and pulled it off the receiver.

"Hello?"

He listened for a bit, and then nodded.

"Yes, they're both here with here with me. Excellent."

He hung up the phone and smiled at Serena.

"Goku wants to speak with you about the new guy." He said. Yusuke groaned.

"We didn't actually see him." He said. "But we felt the earthquakes. And saw the blood spatter."

"It got all over my hair." Serena complained, tugging at a strand of her long blonde tail of hair. Edward grinned at her.

Yusuke and Serena bit their goodbyes and headed back into the hallway and to the elevator.

The home of the Alliance was a large mansion that housed dozens of the most capable fighters across the Multiverse. Situated in Goku's home universe and put together by some people he knew, it attended to all of their personal needs in between missions while being a virtually unassailable fortress in its own right. This was where the fighters of the Anime Alliance lived when they weren't on duty defending their territory from the likes of the DM.

"Why does Goku want to speak with US?" Yusuke asked her, as the elevator went upward. Serena shrugged.

"I don't know." She said. "I'm just glad he didn't go run off to go check it out for himself."

That meant he had been training, then. Yusuke surmised. Nothing else would have kept him from coming to fight.

The elevator came to a stop on the top floor and they stepped out of it, into a large open room.

"Guys!"

Goku was waving at them from across the room. Yusuke smiled and returned the gesture as he walked over, Serena hot on his heels. She hung back a bit, slightly. Goku kind of intimidated her, at times.

"You made it!" Goku said cheerfully.

(Origin: Dragon Ball Z. As if you didn't already know…)

He was standing there in front of them, as carefree as ever, with two others. On one side was the ever smiling face of All Might. On the other stood Mikasa Ackerman, who was looking as stoic and cool as ever.

"Yusuke, Serena." She said cordially, nodding. "I haven't seen you lately."

"Not since the last battle, no." Yusuke admitted. "Where have you been?"

She touched the scarf around her neck self-consciously. "I needed to see Eren." She confessed. "It had been too long since I had last spoken with him."

Yusuke nodded, a little bemused. She went home to see heim every week. He himself had not gone home to Keiko since he arrived. He knew Serena called her friends somewhat regularly, but most others were content to just hang out and train for the next battle.

"So now that you're here…" Goku said. "Can you tell me about the fight?"

He cut straight to the point. No small talk at all. Yusuke deeply respected Goku, really he did, but something about the singlemindedness of his interests bugged the crap out of him. It really did feel like all he cared about was fighting.

"We didn't see nothing." Yusuke told him. "Just some blood and the aftermath." He nodded at Mikasa. "Little Miss Badass there probably saw more than we did."

Mikasa gave him a look, unsmiling. "All Might has approached the man in question and has asked him to join us." She said quietly. "It is very possible that this man is the one we need to break through the DM's defenses."

Yusuke stiffened. "What?"

The DM, much like them, operated from a single, impenetrable fortress. Up to this point the Alliance was playing purely defensive. They were unable to tear the DM apart from the seams, even if they could match their fighters fist to fist.

"What we wanted to know is whether or not you agree on one particular point." Mikasa said. "Did you feel as if the Incredible Hulk had reached a power far beyond what he can normally reach?"

Serena nodded. "Yes, I do." She said quietly. "It was… unlike anything I've ever felt before, really."

"I agree." Yusuke said. "I wasn't-"

He stopped. A large blaring noise hit his ears. All Might stepped forward, frowning.

"Trouble." He said. "Wait here, everyone."

He was off before any of them could even move."

"Hey wait!" Yusuke called after him. "You don't even know what's going on yet!"

"That's just like him." Goku laughed. "Running off at a drop of a hat."

"Well, it is All Might." Serena said. "He'll be fine, surely?"

Yusuke snorted. "I'm sure the DM thought the same about The Hulk." He said. "Anything could be waiting for him out there. He could have at least looked first."

…

Only one person from each universe was allowed to join the counteroffensive operation known as the Anime Alliance. This was done so that universes that could potentially be under attack would have plenty of fighters left to defend it, while sending their strongest forward to join a calling greater than their own.

"All Might ran off again?" A red haired samurai chuckled, as he raised a cup of tea to his lips. "He is very eager to fight, that he is…"

(Origin: Ruronui Kenshin)

"Yeah, he's like that." Yusuke said as he stepped up to the portal, his eyes falling on Minatsuki, who was eyeing the portal apprehensively. "This is your first assignment, isn't it Minatsuki?"

She nodded, her eyes cast downward.

"Y-yes…"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yusuke asked doubtfully. "I mean, you-"

"She will be fine, Yusuke." Kenshin interrupted, as he smiled gently at Minatsuki's back. "Minatsuki would not have agreed to join us if she felt she could not contribute to the situation, that she would not."

Minastuki said nothing, but Yusuke noticed her lip curled just a tiny bit, as if irritated by his words.

"It's been too long since I hit the field." Edward yawned, as he stretched. "I could use the exercise…"

Serena giggled. "You're not ever going to get any taller, Edward."

He glowered at her. "What dd you say?"

"She was just messing with you, Ed." Yusuke assured him. "Now as I understand it our primary objective is to bring back All Might… the dumbass is probably going to try to do everything on his own again. We've never been to this Universe before, and know nothing about it. We're not sure whether they'll be allied with us or not against the DM. Once we find All Might, we need to start taking notes."

"Who put you in charge….?" Ed asked him.

Yusuke scowled, but he waved for the group to follow him through the portal that led to the distressed universe.

"Hang on, All Might… We're coming…"

…

The elevator door slid open. The girl standing on the outside scowled irritably as she caught sight of the blue haired girl standing inside. Her long red hair flowed behind her as she stepped inside the elevator and leaned against the railing, deep in contemplation.

It was the longest minute and a half of Asuka's life. She tried her best to ignore the other girl in the elevator as they zoomed along through the NERV headquarters. She had no business being in HER elevator…

And then she had the nerve (Ha!) to speak.

"I am not a doll." Rei said quietly, "I-"

The elevator slid open. Rei fell silent, but made no moves to get out. At first Asuka was annoyed. But then she realized just why.

Standing just outside of their elevator was a tall, powerful looking woman with bright white wings. She stared down at them haughtily as she smacked a mace against her palm.

"You-" Asuka stepped forward, pushing past Rei to give the woman a glare. "You're an angel, aren't you?"

"An Angel…" The woman repeated. "No."

Asuke screamed as the mace was brought down on her head. She pushed herself backward, back past Rei, towards the back of the Elevator. Rei staggered due to her sudden movement, and did not get out of the way in time.

CRACK.

Asuke screamed as Rei's bloody head hit the ground in the elevator. Blood leaked out of her skull and flowed down to her shoes.

The winged woman took another step forward, her weapon raised. Asuka stared at her, despair filling her heart.

(Origin: Neon Genesis Evangelion)

"If you're not an Angel… who are you?" Asuka demanded. "What are you doing here…?"

In answer the woman swung the mace at her again. Asuka, thinking quickly, ducked. The mace shattered through the elevator and into the shaft itself. As the woman tried to free her weapon, Asuke fled. She raced out of the elevator and jabbed the down button. The doors closed behind her as she raced away away, desperate to find a hiding spot.

…

"… Tokyo-3?" Yusuke murmured to himself as he stared at a map with vague interest. "What the hell happened to Tokyo-1 and Tokyo-2?"

"Oh, who knows." Serena sighed, shaking her head. "At least we're in familiar territory, here."

"This place is familiar to you guys, then?" Edward asked. Minatsuki nodded, raising her hand to her face.

"Yes, very familiar." She said. She looked at Yusuke shyly. "Um, Edward, Mikasa, you should probably stick with us for now."

"Tokyo…?" Kenshin murmured. "This is nothing like the Tokyo back in the Meiji era…" He looked more awestruck than any of them. Mikasa was quick to remind him that they had an important task.

"We need to find All-Might, first and foremost." She reminded them, as she stared at the building. She never had gotten used to seeing such tall buildings. "But while we're doing that we need to do some reconnaissance."

Edward nodded, but Yusuke groaned. "Couldn't All-Might have waited to see what was going on here before he went rushing in?" He complained. "I mean… it would have taken Izzy like… what? Five minutes to get into the internet here and look at the news?"

"He is too easily excitable, that is for certain." Mikasa commented. "It is very possible that the DM is not here at all, and we are simply interfering with global affairs." She cast a look at Kenshin. "Some of us stick out more than others." She commented. "Perhaps we should go shopping…"

Minatsuki stepped forward. "I-I can show you around." She offered. "I can help…" Kenshin smiled warmly at her.

"That would be much appreciated…"

"Okay it's decided then." Yusuke said quickly. "Minatsuki, look after the others so Serena and I can look around the city." Minatsuki looked his way, blinking.

'Why just you and Serena?" She asked. "Do the two of you need to do something alone…?" It was posed in an innocent way, but Yusuke wildly shook his head.

"Uh, no, no no no." He denied. "Um, we're just familiar with Tokyo-1. I want to see how this Tokyo-3 is different. You guys focus on blending in, we'll get started on tracking down All Might."

Yusuke and Serena bit goodbye to the others and set off down the street. Yusuke tried not to catch Serena's eye.

 _Think of Keiko Think of Keiko Think of Keiko Think of Keiko Think of Keiko…_

"That Minatsuki girl sure is nice!" Serena chirped. "I'm so jealous."

"Jealous?" Yusuke's lip curled. "Of her personality?"

"She's ADORABLE." Serena stressed, eyes wide. "I-"

Yusuke smiled, shaking his head playfully at her. "Come on." He teased her. "You're fine the way you are."

 _Dammit._

"You really think so?" Serena asked him, eyes wide. Yusuke stepped ahead of her, not meeting her eye.

"Yeah." He said. "I-"

He stopped. Serena stopped right by him, surprised at his sudden silence. "Yusuke?" She asked. "Is something wrong…?"

"That kid is watching us."

Serena let out a squeak as she pressed herself closer to him. Yusuke found himself instinctively shielding her with his arm. "Do you think it could be the DM?" She asked in a whisper.

"One of the younger members, maybe." He said. "Perhaps Damian Wayne, one of the Robins. He's younger than most."

She nodded. "Where is he?"

"Don't you dare make it obvious you know he's watching us."

She huffed. "I won't! Not this time, anyway."

"Okay, he's skinny, has black hair… he's leaning against the railing above us."

Serena's eyes head immediately jolted upwards.

"I told you not to make it obvious!" Yusuke hissed.

"Sorry!"

She jolted her head back, staring at him. "Um, I was just looking at a pretty bird." She babbled. "Uh, it reminded me of you."

Yusuke blanched. "What are you on about?"

She began to hurriedly step forward, and suddenly Yusuke understood. She was trying to play off looking upward as being an accident. Yusuke hurriedly stepped after her, trying to think of a way to continue the conversation that would not be seen by his girlfriend as being too flirtatious.

"Uh, it reminded me of Minatsuki, actually."

 _Dammit._

"Minatsuki?" Serena repeated. "Hmm… the bird was blue. Maybe if it was a red bird…"

Yusuke nodded along, trying to follow along with her strange logic. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the boy from above lean over the railing to get a better look at them. It was NOT just his imagination…

"Eep!"

Serena jumped back in surprise as Yusuke leapt upwards, several feet in the air, and landed squarely on the railing above them! The boy leapt back in shock as Yusuke kicked out at him.

"What the hell are you looking at, punk?" Yusuke snarled. He was expecting some sort of laugh, or some remark about how SUPERMAN WAS SUPERIOR or some other sense nonsense. What he wasn't expecting was for the boy to cry out in fear and fall on his back. He looked as if he had pissed himself.

"Yusuke!"

A bright flash of light erupted behind him and Sailor Moon landed neatly beside him. The boy gaped at her, his mouth wide open. Yusuke gave a quick glance at her skirt, wondering whether he had seen up it, but it was lying flat against her leg blocking off view of anything of interest from view.

 _DAMMIT_

"Halt!" Sailor Moon shouted, as she pointed a finger at the boy. "Just what are you doing, citizen?"

Yusuke cocked an eye at her. Was that an All-Might impression!

"I- I wasn't doing anything!" The boy said quickly, as he scrambled away from them. "Honest!"

Yusuke leapt down onto the concrete and advanced upon him, cracking his knuckles. "Really?" He asked. "Then why were you watching us?"

He crawled away, backwards, staring intently at them. "I wasn't staring!" He told them. "Honest!"

"You don't sound very honest." Yusuke noted, as the boy under him started to sweat. Yusuke leaned forward and grabbed his leg. The boy screamed as he was lifted off the ground. Serena gasped as Yusuke easily swung him around and hung him over the railing!

"Talk." Yusuke growled. Serena waved her hands wildly as the boy cried out in pain.

"Yusuke, I don't think he's one of them!" She said frantically. "I mean, look at him!"

Yusuke cast a glance at the boy's face. It looked so pitiful and weak that he relented. "Have it your way." He said. He swung the boy back over to the concrete and set him down. He scrambled away from Yusuke, eyes wide.

"We're so sorry!" Serena said quickly, as she held out a hand to the boy. "We didn't mean to scare you-"

He shook his head frantically. He seemed almost unwilling to speak.

"Sorry, kid." Yusuke grunted, as he turned away. Serena cast a look behind at the boy as she followed him. "That wasn't very nice!" She reprimanded. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'm a bit on edge." Yusuke told her. "We still don't know anything about this place. Other than the location and the year… it's a lot like home, isn't it?"

"Did you notice he had a Walkman?" Serena asked him. Yusuke snorted.

"So they'll still be making those in the far off year of 2015?" He asked. "You would think technology would improve a bit beyond that… Doesn't Izzy illegally download music from the internet?"

Serena gaped at him. "He does it ILLEGALLY?" Yusuke groaned.

Although Tokyo-3 strongly resembled their own cities, it was strangely lonely and quiet. Yusuke and Serena passed by through quiet, lonely streets. It was not a deserted city, but there was a strange lack of people.

"Where is everyone…?" Serena murmured, closing her eyes. "I don't hear much of anything." Serena murmured.

"Not even All-Might?"

"No."

Yusuke groaned. "Where could he be?"

…

Hawk Girl stepped into the hallway, the eyes under her dark mask flittering around the place.

"Come to me, Second Child…" she whispered, as she gripped her mace tighter. "So I may bash your head in."

Misato grimaced at the image on the screen. Gendo Ikari sat some distance away, his hands folded in front of him. His expression was unreadable.

"Is that…" Misato hesitated, her unsure of how to voice her question. "An Angel…?"

"Nah." A voice from behind them said. "She's real."

Misato whirled around, her eyes wide, at the intruder. Gendo sat in place unmoving. His glasses glittering.

A figure in bright red armor approached them. Encased in tight, bright armor, he stood imposingly over them. Misato drew her gun in a flash.

"Who are you?" She barked.

"I am called Iron Man." The thing told him. "And you should put that weapon away before someone gets hurt."

Misato fired. The bullet slammed into the armor and bounced off, falling with a clatter to the ground. Misato stared at it, open mouthed as the man stepped forward.

"I warned you." Iron Man said simply. He raised his hand and a laser burst forward.

Misato did not even have time to react as the laser burned through her flesh, penetrated her skull, and destroyed her brain. She fell to the ground with a clatter.

Gendo did not move as Iron Man advanced upon him.

"Who are you?" Gendo asked him, his voice cold. Iron Man raised his hand again.

"I'm a hero."

…

Minatsuki tried to keep herself focused as she stared at Ed's outfit.

"Um, that looks fine…" She decided. "Good enough, anyway." Ed nodded happily and joined Kenshin, who had managed to pick out a surprisingly good looking outfit.

"Mikasa?" Minatsuki called out. "Are you ready?"

"Yes…"

Mikasa's voice was oddly muffled. Minatsuki frowned, wondering whether she would have to step in and help Mikasa out, when the dressing room door popped open.

Mikasa was wrapping her red scarf around her neck as she stepped out in a long, fancy black dress. Minatsuki's mouth almost fell open in surprise. The others too seemed a little taken aback.

"I don't normally wear things like this." Mikasa confessed. "Do I look alright?"

"You look wonderful!" Minatsuki said, smiling, as she took a step closer. "Gosh, I wish I-"

"That's enough shopping." Ed interrupted. "Let's get back to work. Maybe Yusuke found something."

…

Asuka's breath hitched in her throat as she pushed herself closer against the steel of the locker.

"Oh Second Child…" The woman outside whispered. "I know you're in there…"

STOP PANICKING. Asuke told herself sharply. If she knew she was in this particular locker, she would have made a beeline for her. Not wander around the room vaguely chanting her name. She was trying to get her to panic and make a mistake. Asuka would NOT let that happen. She took a deep, quiet breath and tried to stop her racing heart.

"Found you!"

Asuka shrieked as a powerful blow slammed into the locker, sending it tumbling to the ground. The thing rolled along the ground, causing the door to be burst open and Asuka to be flung out of it. She slammed into the ground and slid into her back, staring upward in horror as the Angel descended upon her.

"There's one more to go-!"

"Halt, villain!"

Asuka shrieked as something large and heavy slammed itself into the Angel, sending it flying across the room. She blinked, hardly daring to believe her luck as the largest, most powerful looking man she had ever seen smiled down at her, from above.

"Are you alright, citizen?" He rumbled. His smile was wide and radiant. Asuka noted faintly, as she gave him a nod.

"Please evacuate the premises." He told her. "This building has been compromised."

Across the room the Angel spread her wings widely, glaring hatefully at All-Might. "So it is you." She said. "All-Might."

"Hawk Girl." All-Might acknowledged, still smiling. "I hope that you realize that you are no match for me."

He laughed. He seemed so confident. Asuka thought wildly, as she stared at him. So much more so than anyone else she had ever seen. It was somehow inspiring to her.

"Citizen!"

Asuka jumped as All-Might turned to look at her.

"These people are out to get you and your boy-friend, Shinji Ikari." He told her. Her mouth fell open in surprise in horror at what he had just said.

"Shinji isn't my-"

"You must find Shinji and do your best to protect him." He told her. "You must take your EVAs and fly this place. Do you understand?"

She lowered her head. "i… understand…"

"Now go!"

Asuka stood shakily and staggered out of the room. Hawk Girl growled and leapt forward, only to be blocked by All-Might.

"I take it that it isn't a surrender, then?" He asked, before he struck her across the face.

….

Shinji Ikari was still rattled by his encounter with the strange couple who had accosted him. They had said and done thing that he did not understand. The boy, although around his age, was so much more confident and stronger than he was. His girlfriend, the blonde, was cute and friendly. Way nicer than the other EVA pilots, especially Asuka.

He stared forlornly at the river by the road he was walking along, deep in thought. What he wouldn't give to have a relationship with a girl like that…

He walked along the quiet streets for several minutes after that, considering his situation. This entire thing was becoming unbearable. Everyone expected so much of him, but he couldn't do it. He just couldn't. He would NEVER get in the Eva he-

Someone was standing right in front of them. Someone dressed purely in black. Shinji stopped, staring at the figure in awe.

"Hey there." The figure said, waving at him. "I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-man."

"Spider-Man…" Shinji repeated bemused, as the oddly dressed stranger sauntered up to him nodding vigorously. His skin tight outfit was in complete black, but a large spider was emblazoned on his chest.

"Yeah, that's right." He said. "And you're Shinji Ikari."

Shinji gave a start. "How do you know my name?" He asked, his voice suspicious.

"Oh, we've been watching you for a while, Spider-Man said cheerfully. "We know a lot about you, Shinji."

"We…?"

"Tell me, Shinji." Spider-Man said, his tone suddenly shifting to become completely serious. "What would you do if I told you that you don't have to pilot the EVA anymore?"

Shinji stared at him. "What do you mean…?" He asked quietly, as Spider-Man wrapped an arm around him.

"You see, Shinji." Spider-Man said. "There is a group of people who can eat these Angels for Breakfast. And they're more than willing to fight them off for you and save your world, if you are willing to do something for us."

Shnji pulled away, a little reluctantly. "What… do you want from me?" He asked, inwardly feeling that Spiderman's claim was a little bit outlandish. "What are you-"

"I want to help you, Shinji." Spider-Man told him. "I have just the thing that will give you what you need to fix your problems."

He reached for a bag and gently procured a small jar filled to the brim with strange, sloshing liquid. It looked almost… ALIVE.

"What is that…?" Shinji asked nervously, as Spider-Man popped the cork.

"It is a Symbiote." Spider-Man said, as the thing burst forward towards Shinji. Shinji screamed as the thing encased him completely, tightly winding itself all over his body. "And it will give you the power you need to fix all of your problems…"

…

A/N Wow! I was so surprised to see this story get so much support right out of the bat! You guys are the best. So much so, in fact, I pushed out this chapter faster than I would have otherwise. Leaving reviews DOES encourage me to write more for specific stories, so be sure to keep reviewing and asking questions! I respond to everything, so don't be shy.

Oh yes, and by the way, I AM indeed watching new shows to try and give the Anime Alliance as diverse as a roster as possible. I already have major icons like Goku and Naruto, new faces like All-Might, relatively obscure characters like Satsuki and characters like Griffith and Minatsuki who are not the protagonists of their respective shows. I specifically want to give all sorts of characters a chance to shine in the fic, and I highly encourage people to recommend me shows that have not been represented.

Oh, and, uh, one last thing. I still have never seen a single episode of Sailor Moon, so my apologies if I completely botched her character. But I don't think you can have an Anime Alliance without Sailor Moon.

…


End file.
